1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to possible vehicle running distance indication and more particularly to indication of a possible vehicle running distance available for the remnant fuel in continued running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In driving a vehicle, the driver looks at a fuel meter and decides from his experience how far he will be able to drive the vehicle. However, driving on a special road such as a highway, a driver occasionally runs short of fuel due to lack of experience.